plp_ufal_2018_1fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Python
Python é uma interpretado linguagem de programação de alto nível para a programação de propósito geral . Criado por Guido van Rossum e lançado pela primeira vez em 1991 e possui um design que enfatiza a legibilidade do código de forma notável. Histórico A linguagem de programação Python foi concebida no final a década de 80, e sua implementação foi iniciada em dezembro de 1989 por Guido van Rossum. Chegou a versão 1.0 em janeiro de 1994. As principais novas funcionalidades incluídas nesta versão foram as ferramentas de programação funcional lambda, map, filter e reduce. O Python 2.0 foi lançado em 16 de outubro de 2000, com muitos novos recursos importantes, introduziu compreensões de lista , um recurso emprestado das linguagens de programação funcionais SETL e Haskell além de introduzir um sistema de coleta de lixo capaz de coletar ciclos de referência. O Python 3.0 (também chamado de "Python 3000" ou "Py3K") foi lançado em 3 de dezembro de 2008. O princípio orientador do Python 3 era: "reduzir a duplicação de recursos removendo antigas formas de fazer as coisas". Python 3.0 permaneceu uma linguagem multiparadigmática . Os codificadores ainda tinham opções entre orientação a objetos , programação estruturada , programação funcional e outros paradigmas, mas dentro de opções tão amplas, os detalhes eram mais óbvios no Python 3.0 do que no Python 2.x. Mudanças no python 3.x Algumas das principais mudanças incluídas no Python 3.0 foram: * Alterado "print" para que seja uma função interna, não uma declaração. Isso tornou mais fácil alterar um módulo para usar uma função de impressão diferente, além de tornar a sintaxe mais regular; * Remoção da funão input do Python 2 e renomeação da raw_input para input. A input do Python 3 se comporta como a raw_input do Python 2 , em que a entrada é sempre retornada como uma string em vez de ser avaliada como uma expressão; * Adicionando suporte para anotações de função opcionais que podem ser usadas para declarações de tipo informais ou outras finalidades; * Unificando os tipos str/ unicode, representando o texto e introduzindo um tipo bytes imutável separado ; e um tipo bytearray mutável correspondente , ambos representando matrizes de bytes; * Etc... As versões subsequentes da série Python 3.x incluíram novos recursos substanciais adicionais e todo o desenvolvimento contínuo da linguagem é feito na série 3.x. Datas de lançamento Datas de lançamento das versões principais e secundárias: Implementação iniciada - dezembro de 1989 Lançamentos internos no Centrum Wiskunde & Informatica - 1990 * Python 0.9.0 - 20 de fevereiro de 1991 ** Python 0.9.1 - fevereiro de 1991 ** Python 0.9.2 - outono, 1991 ** Python 0.9.4 - 24 de dezembro de 1991 ** Python 0.9.5 - 2 de janeiro de 1992 ** Python 0.9.6 - 6 de abril de 1992 ** Python 0.9.8 - 9 de janeiro de 1993 ** Python 0.9.9 - 29 de julho de 1993 * Python 1.0 - janeiro de 1994 ** Python 1.2 - 10 de abril de 1995 ** Python 1.3 - 12 de outubro de 1995 ** Python 1.4 - 25 de outubro de 1996 ** Python 1.5 - 31 de dezembro de 1997 ** Python 1.6 - 5 de setembro de 2000 * Python 2.0 - 16 de outubro de 2000 ** Python 2.1 - 15 de abril de 2001 ** Python 2.2 - 21 de dezembro de 2001 ** Python 2.3 - 29 de julho de 2003 ** Python 2.4 - 30 de novembro de 2004 ** Python 2.5 - 19 de setembro de 2006 ** Python 2.6 - 1 de outubro de 2008 ** Python 2.7 - 4 de julho de 2010 * Python 3.0 - 3 de dezembro de 2008 ** Python 3.1 - 27 de junho de 2009 ** Python 3.2 - 20 de fevereiro de 2011 ** Python 3.3 - 29 de setembro de 2012 ** Python 3.4 - 16 de março de 2014 ** Python 3.5 - 13 de setembro de 2015 ** Python 3.6 - 23 de dezembro de 2016 ** Python 3.7 - 27 de junho de 2018 Referências "The Making of Python". Artima Developer. Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018. "A Brief Timeline of Python". Guido van Rossum. Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018. "Why was Python created in the first place?". Python FAQ. Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018. "Welcome to Python.org". python.org. Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018. "PEP 3000 -- Python 3000". python.org. Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018. "Welcome to Python.org". python.org. Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018. Guido van Rossum (20 de Janeiro, 2009). "The History of Python". Acesso em 09 de Setembro, 2018.